Oh Brother
by Buttercup12490
Summary: K18 oneshots featuring all DBZ couples, Marron, 17 and many more. Lemons ahead.
1. Chapter 1

Oh Brother

Summary: A series of k18 one shots with an over-laying plot. Also featuring GCC, BV, GoVi, and more.

Warning: general warning about the rating. Some chapters in this story will contain mature language, violent scenes, and adult situations. It is not recommended for anyone under 18 (not that I can stop you if you choose to read anyways.) I will warn you in advance so you can skip those scenes if you so prefer.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ/S/GT or any of its characters.

1\. The Houseguest

(Warning: this chapter has an explicit adult scene. If you don't like it, skip it.)

18 arrived home to find Marron sitting on the couch beside Master Roshi and Oolong watching game shows. Marron was laughing wildly as the contestant on the screen fell into a pile of mud. "Ohhhh that's gotta hurt!" Oolong said with a smirk as Roshi gave the pig money with a dejected groan.

"Hi," 18 greeted.

"Hi mommy!" Marron said excitedly.

"Hi 18," Roshi and Oolong dead panned without even looking at her.

"Where's Krillin?" 18 said not wanting to speak to the perverts after such a long day.

"He's in the shower," Oolong said.

"He chased some burglars into a dumpster so he was stinking up the whole place," Roshi said turning a bit green at the memory.

"Oh okay," 18 said heading towards the stairs. "I'll join him."

She immediately regretted her words when she heard two distinct low groans from the resident perverts. She wanted to blast them both with a ki blast when she saw them both grinning at her noses bleeding, but she refrained because of Marron.

"Shut up," 18 grumbled shooting up the stairs before either one of them could say something. She entered the bathroom and was immediately assaulted by the thick steam of the warm water. She could hear Krillin humming softly while under the stream. 18 couldn't help but smile at his cheerfulness as she slowly undressed. Quietly she opened the shower doors and stepped in behind Krillin who was oblivious to her presence.

*START SKIPPING EXPLICIT MATERIAL NOW*

18 stepped up behind Krillin and pressed herself against him. Krillin jumped in surprise and turned his head towards her. "Oh 18, hey babe," he said with a cheerful smile. "You're joining me? You never do that."

"Today is different," 18 said pressing herself more firmly against him and sliding her hands down his torso.

"Ahh yeah?" Krillin sighed leaning his head back on 18 shoulder. "Why is that?"

18 didn't respond. Instead she slid one hand further down and gripped his manhood firmly. Krillin grunted in surprise. 18 pushed them both under the stream as she started pumping him up and down. Krillin groaned as she moved quickly on him and he had to lean heavily against her to remain standing.

"You like that?" 18 breathed in his ear.

"Uh yes," Krillin said in between low pants. "It feels so good."

"How about this?" With blinding speed 18 moved in front of Krillin and got down on her knees in front of him.

"Wha-18, you never do this, what's go-oooohhhhh Kami!"

Krillin's hands gripped 18's hair and he threw his head back. 18 didn't let him recover as she deep throated his full length and started bobbing up and down rapidly.

"Ohhh Kaaa-mmmiiii, 18, if you keep doing that I'm gonna...I'm gonna..."

18 pulled away right when Krillin came. She smirked when his seed spurted onto her shoulder and he slumped lightly against the nearby wall.

*YOU CAN CONTINUE READING NOW*

18 kissed Krillin lightly on the lips and pulled him into a hug. Krillin sighed dreamily and gave her a tender kiss on the chin. "Wow, 18, you never really do that."

18 snorted. "I've done that before Krillin."

"I know babe," Krillin said softly. "You have and you're really great at it, but you only ever do THAT if you want somethi...heeeyyy..."

"Well..." 18 said with a tiny little girl that no one else but Krillin would know meant she was sheepish.

"Babe you don't have to do all that if you want something," Krillin said with a small chuckle. "Just ask. Our new house on the neighboring island is almost done, what do you need? Money? You want to buy stuff for it?"

"Uh, no actually," 18 said clearing her throat nervously.

Krillin perked up. He knew if his wife was this serious then she didn't want to go shopping.

"I ran into 17 in the city today," 18 said.

"Oh," Krillin said. The last time the short warrior had seen his brother-in-law...and pretty much every time he saw his brother-in-law, things did not go well. The raven haired android visited 18 often enough and occasionally spent time with Marron but 17 did not think Krillin was worthy of his sister and treated him like dirt scum every time he saw him. Krillin was convinced 17 would murder him if it weren't for 18 and the fact that any of the Saiyans could destroy him instantly if he did that.

"He lost his job at the company," 18 continued.

"Oh that's too bad, he was doing pretty well."

"Yeah the company itself crashed and everyone lost everything," 18 said. "All his money and savings gone. His things got repossessed. I saw him when he was returning his car to the dealership. He told me he was going to live back in that nasty old cabin in the woods he used to live in before and go to college to get a degree and maybe start his own company."

"Well that's good, he has a plan," Krillin said a small feeling of dread filling him.

"I hate that cabin, not even wild animals can live in that horrible place, so I uh, invited him to live with us in our new home."

18 spat out the words quickly and even though she couldn't read minds like she could read ki and analyze people, she knew her husband was on the verge of a panic attack.

Krillin held it in though and instead forced a crooked smile and said, "we do what we must for family. He is welcome."


	2. Chapter 2

Oh Brother

Summary: A series of k18 one shots with an over-laying plot. Also featuring GCC, BV, GoVi, and more.

Warning: general warning about the rating. Some chapters in this story will contain mature language, violent scenes, and adult situations. It is not recommended for anyone under 18 (not that I can stop you if you choose to read anyways.) I will warn you in advance so you can skip those scenes if you so prefer.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ/S/GT or any of its characters.

2\. Marron Saves the World

18 looked at Krillin wearily as the short warrior tied Marron's shoes. "Are you sure about this Krillin?"

Krillin chuckled. "Of course 18, he did save the world a bunch of times, I think he can handle hanging out with Marron for the day."

"What would they even do?"

"I don't know, I just want them to bond you know," Krillin said. "He's the only family I've got."

18 smiled at him and said, "I know."

Krillin stood up and said, "he's here."

Moments later Goku appeared in the middle of the living room holding two of his fingers to his forehead.

18 still found it uncanny that Krillin could sense him when he did instant transmission. Not even Vegeta could sense him until after he performed the technique.

"Hi!" Goku said cheerfully waving at them.

"Hey Goku," Krillin said.

"Uncle Goku!" Marron cried running to the Saiyan who lifted her into his arms as she clung to his neck.

"Hi Marron," he said. "You ready for our day?"

"What are you gonna do?" 18 said.

"I'm gonna take her to the carnival," Goku said cheerfully.

"Yay!" Marron cried happily.

"Well have fun you two," Krillin said.

"Don't bring her back too late," 18 said.

"Okie doke!" Goku said cheerfully placing two fingers on his forehead. "Bye!"

"Byyyyee!" Marron shouted right before she and Goku disappeared completely.

They both appeared right in the middle of a giant fair but not any regular fair. The ground was an unnatural orange color and it looked like grass but the blades all pointed in different directions. The sky was not blue but pink and all the people around them varied in species. Some of them were odd looking creatures, some of them had halos over their heads, some of them spoke different languages, and many of them were flying or slithering in some way.

"What is this place Uncle Goku?" Marron said.

"This is a planet called Mekka," Goku said. "When I learned the instant transmission technique I was trying to get back to earth and I accidentally ended up here and I had a lot of fun. This is a neutral planet in this solar system where any creatures from the eight surrounding planets can come have fun and some of them can visit from other world, see the ones with the halos?"

"You had one of those when I first met you," Marron said.

"Yes."

"So they are dead?" Marron said.

Goku smiled at the intelligence of the little girl. He was immensely stronger than Krillin but Krillin was smarter than he could ever hope to be. He could see a lot of Krillin in Marron and he liked that.

"Yeah they are dead," Goku said, "but save up their energy so they can visit here. This planet is at the border of a dimension rift so they can come here easier."

"Okay," Marron said though Goku was sure the little girl understood the concept way more than Goten did.

"What do you want to get on first?"

...

As the day progressed the pair had gotten on nearly every ride and Goku won for her every single toy she desired. They were walking towards the petting zoo of animals that were definitely not from earth when they were stopped by a tall chameleon looking humanoid who had a small version of himself perched on his shoulder.

"Goku!"

Goku looked stunned. "Lepo?"

"Hmm it's been a while," Lepo said. "Ever since we were learning the instant transmission technique together."

Goku nodded. "It's been a long time."

"I never forgot how you beat me in everything we did there," Lepo said bitterly.

Goku scratched his head and laughed sheepishly.

"Who's this? Your daughter?"

"No she's my..."

"This my son Lepi," Lepo said proudly. "I bet he's better than your kid."

Goku looked serious. "I don't want to compete Lepo."

It was a rare thing for Goku to say but he learned from the last time he competed against Lepo.

"Let's raise the stakes," Lepo said.

"Lepo no!"

Goku's words went unheard as Lepo took out a small black remote and pressed the button. The remote beeped and a robotic voice said, "bomb armed. Please set coordinates."

"Bomb? What are you..."

"Coordinates planet Earth."

"Lepo!"

The remote beeped and said, "coordinates set, 10 minutes to detonation."

Goku crouched into a fighting stance. "Turn it off. Now!"

"Only if you compete with me," Lepo said.

"I'm here to have fun not fight Lepo, please just turn it off."

"You have to prove to me that your daughter is better than my son," Lepo said, "and I'll turn off the bomb."

"She's not my..."

Goku was interrupted again when Lepo set his son down on the ground and pointed to the petting zoo gate. "A footrace."

"And if she loses will you still turn off the bomb?" Goku said.

"No your planet is not worth saving then," Lepo said.

Goku growled in annoyance not knowing what else to do. If he told him Marron was not his daughter Lepo wouldn't turn off the bomb and he wasn't like Bulma who could probably figure out how to shut it off without Lepo's help.

Goku crouched down and gripped Marron's shoulders, "are you ready?"

Marron seemed to understand everything and set her face in determination. Goku smiled at how much she looked like Krillin when he was a child. It was the same face he made when he fought Bacterium in their very first world tournament.

Marron stood beside Lepo's son who was smirking confidently. "A girl? Hmph."

Marron thought about her mother at that moment. She has heard all the stories about how her mother and beat up all of the Z fighters when she first appeared and how to this day her dad and Yamcha and Tien didn't stand a chance against her. She was a girl but she was strong. Marron suddenly decided she didn't like this boy.

He was probably faster than her though because she could never catch up to Goten and Trunks when they were playing. She had to think of another way to win or she would lose.

"Hey," Marron said softly a blush adorning her cheeks. "You're real cute."

Lepo's son look stricken as his face turned beet red. Lepo was unaware of his son's embarrassment but Goku smirked because she really was Krillin and 18's daughter, 18 had used her feminine wiles to paralyze Krillin on that highway and Krillin had nearly beat Jackie Chun by distracting him with a pair of panties. Marron knew she wouldn't beat this kid and she outsmarted him.

"On your mark, get set...GO!" Lepo cried.

Marron zoomed off as fast as she could as Lepo's son remained stationary still stunned from the compliment. Goku cheered Marron on as she got closer to the gate.

"Lepi! Go!" Lepo screeched shoving his son roughly. The little boy seemed to snap out of it and zoomed towards the gate but he would never catch up even though he was as fast as any Saiyan. Marron touched the gate mere seconds before Lepi did.

"Haha!" Goku cheered. "We won! Now turn off the bomb."

Lepo looked deflated but he took out the remote and pressed the button. "Bomb deactivated," it said.

Lepi glared at Marron angrily as she cheered beside him. She noticed that and gently kisses him on the cheek. His face turned beet red again. "It's okay to lose you know, eventually you'll win it big, just ask my dad."

Lepi sneered. "Goku never loses."

"Uh, Uncle Goku is not my dad."

Both Lepi and Lepo screeched, "WHAT?!"

Goku flew to Marron and picked her up, then turned to them nervously and said, "okay then bye!" He hurriedly rushed into the petting zoo before they could respond.

"That was really fun Uncle Goku," Marron said with a smile.

"You fought smart Marron, good job," Goku said hugging the girl close. "You saved the world!"

Marron beamed.

"I'm very proud of you kiddo," Goku said cheerfully.

Marron hugged him tight. Goku laughed and hugged her back then set her down so they could enjoy the petting zoo.

...

Goku arrived a bit after midnight to Krillin's home holding a very sleepy Marron in his arms. She wasn't asleep quite yet but she was on the verge. Krillin and 18 were both asleep on the couch cuddling together with the TV running. Krillin didn't have a shirt on and 18 didn't have pants and the rest of their clothes and their hair was a mess.

Goku had done that enough times with Chichi to know exactly what had happened. Marron was none the wiser though and immediately made their presence known. "We're home!"

18 was up first since she was a light sleeper. When Goku smirked at her she blushed and immediately grabbed her pajama pants from the floor. Krillin woke up more slowly and didn't quite see his wife's embarrassment. He smiled at them and said, "hi guys."

"Do you have any idea what time it is Goku!" 18 snapped taking Marron from his arms. "She has a bedtime."

"Sorry we were just having so much fun," Goku said with an innocent chuckle.

"Mommy I saved the world!" Marron said.

Goku started sweating nervously as 18 glared at him questioningly. "I'm glad you had fun," Krillin said joining them while slipping on his shirt.

"Well good night!" Goku said quickly putting his fingers on his forehead and disappearing into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh Brother

Summary: A series of k18 one shots with an over-laying plot. Also featuring GCC, BV, GoVi, and more.

Warning: general warning about the rating. Some chapters in this story will contain mature language, violent scenes, and adult situations. It is not recommended for anyone under 18 (not that I can stop you if you choose to read anyways.) I will warn you in advance so you can skip those scenes if you so prefer.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ/S/GT or any of its characters.

3\. How to piss off Yamcha

18 glared at 17 with her arms crossed. "You can't do that 17."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because you live here with my family and I expect you abide by the rules we all live by," 18 said.

17 scoffed. "I don't live by any rules."

"Fine but do that outside my house," 18 said. "You can't punch my husband into the wall every time he annoys you and you can't curse in front of my daughter."

17 rolled his eyes. "She's gonna learn those words anyways."

"But not when she's 5!" 18 snapped. "I will not allow you to influence my daughter in a bad way and put a strain on my marriage."

"Oh come on I punched Krillin like twice how is that a strain on your marriage?"

"Every time me and Krillin try to get intimate you yell out how you can hear us!"

17 looked disgusted. "Well sooorryy for NOT wanting to hear my sister having sex!"

18 gripped his shirt roughly and pulled him towards her. "Go out sometimes then 17! I haven't had sex since you moved in here two months ago, and if I don't get some soon I think I'm gonna kill you."

17 snorted. "Fine you horny bitch."

18 smacked his head as he laughed. They both froze when they heard voices right outside the door. The one sounding all panicky was Yamcha. "How can you even live with that Android here?"

Krillin sighed audibly. "I know he's not very nice to me but he is my wife's brother."

"So what? He's still an asshole, this is your house kick him out."

"I can't do that," Krillin said. "How can I teach my daughter family values if I kick out her uncle? Plus 18 wants to help him and I love her way too much to deny her that."

Yamcha scoffed. "So that's how you scored that hottie of a wife? You're a nice guy."

"Hey, you don't get to call my wife a hottie, plus if she heard you she would skin you alive," Krillin said with scoff. "And just so you know I may be noseless and short or whatever but my wife is not with me just because I'm nice."

There was silence for a moment then Yamcha laughed aloud and said, "you sly dog!" 18 knew Krillin was blushing without even seeing him. "Anyways," Yamcha continued. "We have to find a way to get 17 out of here, he's an asshole."

"Just shut up about it before he hears and kicks your ass," Krillin said. There were footsteps as the two friends walked down the stairs.

18 snorted. "You are an asshole though."

"Shut up!" 17 snapped. "Okay Yamcha, you wanna talk shit about me behind my back, I'm gonna teach you a lesson you'll never forget."

"Hey you can't kill any of my husband's friends," 18 warned.

"I'm not gonna kill him! What do you think I'm suicidal?" 17 scoffed. "Goku would blast me to pieces!"

"Then what are you gonna do?"

"Watch and see," 17 said smirking as he stepped out of his bedroom into the hallway and down the stairs.

18 followed him intrigued. Out of all of Krillin's friend Yamcha was the one who annoyed her the most. Bulma was a good shopping buddy, Chichi taught her how to cook really well, Tien was a pretty good sparring partner, Gohan and the other young Saiyans were entertaining, Goku was too kind not to like, Vegeta left her alone most of the time which she really liked, and Launch was...well the purple haired one was so nice and has a great relationship with Krillin and made 18 so very jealous, but the blonde one was hilarious and 18 liked her a lot.

Yamcha though...he always said pigheaded remarks worse than anything Roshi or Oolong could say, and his fear of her never really went away and he was just so annoying. But Krillin loves the guy so she had to grin and bear it. Though in retrospect, Krillin was doing the same thing with 17 now.

"Hey 17, hey babe," Krillin greeted as the two androids stepped into the living room. Yamcha who was playing a video game with Marron was tense with fear and staring at them with distrust.

"Hah I beat you Uncle Yamcha!" Marron cheered.

"Hey! No I was distracted! Rematch!" Yamcha cried.

"You're on!"

The restarted the round and 17 smirked as he walked over to the pair and sat down next to Yamcha really close. Yamcha's entire body tensed up as 17 pressed against him.

18 was struggling not to burst up laughing and she wasn't one to laugh.

"Did you do you something to your hair?" 17 flirted running his fingers through the fighter's hair. Yamcha's entire face turned red and he let out a yelp of horror. "You look really cute."

Yamcha looked like he was going to shit his pants and to that 18 snorted. "Hey 18," Krillin whispered to her looking totally stunned. "I didn't know your brother was gay. It's not problem!" He added quickly waving his arms, "it's good for him that he's uh...out I guess, I have a lesbian friend but not a gay one so this is new for me but it's great! I just didn't know, since when is he..."

"Krillin, for Kami sake stop," 18 said with a scoff. "He's not gay, he's just fucking with Yamcha."

Krillin looked confused. "Uh, why?"

18 glanced at him for a moment then smirked. "Hey Krillin, how did you know that I just don't like you cause you're a nice guy?"

Krillin froze and turned deathly white when he realized that the twins had heard the conversation he and Yamcha had had in the hallway.

18 leaned over and kissed the shorter man on the cheek. Krillin looked at her in surprise and 18 smirked at him. "I do love you for more reasons than just you're nice."

"Gaaahhhhh what are you doing!"

18 and Krillin turned to see Yamcha on his feet face red in anger. The game was ignored and Marron was looking up at Yamcha and her uncle who was on his feet but not at all aggravated. He was smirking almost viciously at him.

"You CANNOT touch me there!" Yamcha yelled shaking his fist even though he knew he could never beat 17 in a fight.

"I don't know Yamcha you seemed to enjoy it," 17 said with grin.

"WHAT!? Hell no!" Yamcha said. "You are sick! You are a sick bastard!"

17 raised his eyebrows. "Oh Yamcha are you a homophobe? You have something against gay people?"

"Wh-what? N-no, no no no I don't!" Yamcha cried backtracking. "I don't want you to hit on me because I like women but I don't have a problem!"

17 chuckled. "You're really cute when you're all nervous."

"Ahhhhh!" Yamcha cried running out of the house and taking air.

17 and 18 burst into laughter immediately and Krillin looked stunned for a moment before he too started laughing. "That was really fun," 17 said.

"What was fun?" Marron said innocently.

"I don't know 17 you were preeetttyyy convincing," 18 teased.

17 didn't respond to that comment he just hugged and extended a hand to Marron. "Come on Marron lets go get ice cream."

Krillin perked up. "Really?"

"Yeah little runt I like ice cream," 17 said picking up the excited Marron in his arms and walking towards the door. He gave a knowing look to 18 who smirked at him in thanks.

When 17 shut the door behind him and took air Krillin said, "well that was weird. 17 is being cryptic I wonder wha..."

Krillin didn't finish his sentence as 18 pounced.


	4. Chapter 4

Oh Brother

Summary: A series of k18 one shots with an over-laying plot. Also featuring GCC, BV, GoVi, and more.

Warning: general warning about the rating. Some chapters in this story will contain mature language, violent scenes, and adult situations. It is not recommended for anyone under 18 (not that I can stop you if you choose to read anyways.) I will warn you in advance so you can skip those scenes if you so prefer.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ/S/GT or any of its characters.

4\. Highway

Krillin hadn't come to this place in months. He didn't really want to because he felt ashamed. This was the place where it all began, this is where he changed. He had seen his friends get destroyed by the androids and she had kissed his cheek. That was all it took for him not to press that button. That was all it took for Cell to absorb her. That was all it took for Goku to die.

A dumb school boy crush caused a family to lose their husband and father. And now there will be a new son who will never know his father.

That's why he came here to begin with.

Chichi had gathered everyone to tell them news and Krillin was filled with a strong regret that made his heart ache. So he came to the place where it all started, like a chain reaction.

Maybe a new chain reaction would start where this Highway would actually end up being a good thing. He sat on the edge of the highway and looked around. On the side of the highway there were several craters and broken trees from where the androids had tossed his friends. The highway itself was pretty messed up with large cracks and holes. It was closed off on both sides and construction equipment was left there overnight.

Krillin wondered how many places the city had fixed like this after one of their battles. It would take this construction team months to fix all this damage.

He sighed and looked up at the starry sky. It was beautiful out tonight, a soft breeze was whooshing all around him. "Hm this would feel better if I had hair," Krillin pondered throwing his head back and enjoying the breeze.

"You would look better with hair too."

Krillin jolted so much he fell off the edge of the cliff. He quickly levitated up and turned towards the voice that startled him. His eyes were wide enough to pop out of his head. "18?"

"Why are you scared? It's not like I'm gonna kill you," 18 said sounding annoyed.

"You could."

"I could but I won't."

"W-what are you doing here?" Krillin said.

"I'm looking for 16 and 17," she said. "What about you?"

"I, uh, d-don't kn-know, I just wanted to be alone I guess?"

18 rolled her eyes. "Are all humans inarticulate idiots?"

"No," Krillin said disheartened. "Just me."

There was silence for a moment then 18 started laughing. It wasn't a wicked laugh like when she had beat the crap out of all her friends. It was a genuine laugh. Krillin looked at her and his face turned red. She looked so gleeful and beautiful.

"I don't know why that was funny," 18 said shaking her head and turning serious. "Don't do it again!"

"Don't do what? Make you laugh?"

"Yes! Don't do it," 18 said.

"O-okay," Krillin said. "You're looking for 16 and 17 here?"

"I thought maybe they went back to places we've been before," 18 said.

"Oh, um," Krillin hesitated. "18, I don't think they are alive."

18 looked angry. "Why not? You wished everyone back with that dragon."

"Yeah the dragon only brought back human beings," Krillin said. "I'm sorry 18."

18 zoomed towards Krillin angrily and gripped him roughly by the shirt. "Why didn't you wish them back!?"

"I-I, w-we didn't d-do it on p-purpose!" Krillin cried. "It was a general wish, I'm sorry."

18 released Krillin roughly and clenched her fists. Krillin could swear she looked ready to start crying. "17 and I are human."

Krillin looked surprised. "What? But Dr. Gero..."

"Kidnapped us when were human children and experimented on us until he made the perfect killing machines."

Krillin blinked. "So that's why you rebelled against him? That's why he couldn't control you."

"And that's why 17 could still be out there?"

"Uh y-yes! He's out there! He has to be!" Krillin cried. "That's why the dragon couldn't grant my wish to make you human cause you already are!"

"That's right," 18 said crossing her arms across her chest and glaring at him. "Why did you make that wish?"

Krillin stammered nervously as he turned beet red. "You see, uh, I just wanted to...Kami, I, uh, know a way to find your brother!"

18 blinked in surprise. "What?"

"Bulma," Krillin said. "She has 17's blueprints that we found in Dr. Gero's lab. I bet she can make a tracking device to find him."

18 looked pensive for a moment. "Why would you do that?"

"No one should be alone," Krillin said after a long moment.

18 still looked fierce but she said, "fine, but I still have a lot of questions and you WILL answer them."

"Yeah okay," Krillin said. "I'll call her once I get home. Hey do you have a place to stay? Cause we have an extra room. You can have a warm bed and good food..."

"I have no need for any of those things."

"Okay but what about just a place to lie down then?"

18 let out a breath. "You are an insistent annoying little man."

"Does that mean yes?"

18 rolled her eyes and said, "yes."

"Okay follow me," Krillin said starting to fly away from the highway.

"Hey," 18 said flying up beside him. "Thank you." Right before flying out towards the Kame House she leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

Oh Brother

Summary: A series of k18 one shots with an over-laying plot. Also featuring GCC, BV, GoVi, and more.

Warning: general warning about the rating. Some chapters in this story will contain mature language, violent scenes, and adult situations. It is not recommended for anyone under 18 (not that I can stop you if you choose to read anyways.) I will warn you in advance so you can skip those scenes if you so prefer.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ/S/GT or any of its characters.

5\. Fight

(This chapter has content of explicit nature, I will tell you where to skip if you don't wanna read it.)

"For the millionth time, nothing happened 18!" Krillin cried throwing his hands up in frustration as he followed the fuming android down the stairs.

Roshi and Oolong immediately squeezed past them up the stairs knowing how crazy things could get when the couple was arguing. In their newlywed phase they got to see all kinds of action, but now the couple had been married for nearly a year and they were arguing more and more lately.

Roshi and Oolong were only glad they didn't have children yet, the arguments would only get worse then.

"She was all over you!" 18 snapped kicking a chair so hard it broke into tiny pieces.

"And I pushed her off!" Krillin argued. "I've already told you this 18."

"But you still have feelings for her!"

"Not like that! I care about her, I don't want her to be sad," Krillin said. "But the only person I love is you."

"Don't lie to me Krillin!" 18 yelled turning around angrily and shoving him.

He went flying back but he stopped himself before he hit the wall.

"You were gonna marry her!" 18 yelled her voice shaking with emotion.

"That was a long time ago."

"But she hugged you and you blushed and hugged her back," 18 said. "Go be with her, at least she's actually human."

18 rushed out the door but Krillin was on her tail. "Hey!" Krillin shouted flying into the air after her and gripping her arm tightly. "I don't want to be with Maron! I wanna be with you!"

"But she's human," 18 sneered slapping his hand away.

"I'm not letting you run away!" Krillin yelled after her as she started to fly away. He zoomed after her and tackled her roughly into the ground.

"Let go of me!" 18 snapped punching Krillin square across the jaw. He flew back into the sand but he stood back up and rushed back at her kicking her in the chest.

"I don't love Maron, I love you," Krillin said as she stumbled backwards. "You are more human than she could ever be."

"Ahhhhh!" 18 cried rushing at him with clenched fists.

He ducked under a flying arm and blocked a kick before delivering a punch back her. The fist connected to her jaw but she retaliated quickly with a foot to the face. He grunted and fell to the sand spitting out blood. She kicked him hard in the stomach flipping him over but he leaped onto his feet before she could slam her fist down on his chest. He kicked her hard on the back sending her tumbling down to the ground. He had gotten a lot stronger since the androids arrived and he actually did put up a good fight against them now, though at the end of the day they were still stronger than him.

She slammed him in the chest sending him flying into the air before flying up after him. He blocked a punch to the face before bending his elbow and nailing her right in the face. She recoiled back as blood started coming down her nose and mouth.

"Hah!" She yelled angrily throwing an array of ki blasts. Krillin blocked his face and clenched his teeth as the blasts burned his shirt right off and part of his pants too.

She stopped and breathed heavily watching him recover. He had burn marks, scratches, and bruises all over his torso and a line of blood was trickling down his lips.

Kami she loved those lips. Those lips did things to her that made her shiver. "Stop this 18," Krillin said hoarsely. "I have my insecurities just like you do but fighting won't make it better we can get through this together. Maron is nothing to me. You are my life. You're the only woman I want."

18 zoomed towards him so fast Krillin couldn't dodge the attack so he tried to block it but he could not as she tackled him down towards the ground. They landed in the sand hard sending grains flying everywhere. 18 straddled him and Krillin clenched his eyes shut readying himself for the array of punches but instead he felt soft lips kissing his.

His eyes popped open and he gripped her back returning the kiss in kind.

(START SKIPPING NOW.)

18 gripped Krillin's waistband and started tugging it down desperately. Krillin fumbled with 18's shirt for a moment then gave up and pushed down her pants.

18 stood to kick her pants and underwear off and Krillin gripped her by the hips to take control. He slammed her down on the sand and climbed on top of her not bothering to take his pants and boxers off and just let them hang off her shins.

18 gripped the back of Krillin's bald head and moaned anxiously. Krillin wasted no time. He pushed into 18 in one swift motion and groaned lowly. 18's breath caught in her throat.

Krillin placed his hands on either side of 18's torso and started thrusting into her hard and fast. They moved desperately and anxiously as 18 gripped onto his back digging his nails into the skin as her pleasure climbed.

She wasn't one to make much noise but Krillin hit a spot inside of her that made her eyes roll to the back of her head and a cry rip from her throat. Krillin took the hint and hit the same spot again and again.

He felt her tightening as moved in and out and in out. 18's back arched and a she nearly screamed as the orgasm rushed through her body. Krillin groaned as he felt her pulsing against him and her body shook. He leaned his forehead against hers as he released himself into her.

They both trembled, their eyes clenched shut as they waited for the orgasm to subside.

(YOU CAN READ AGAIN.)

Krillin flopped onto the sand beside 18 and let out a heavy breath. "What were we fighting about again?"

18 snorted. "Absolutely nothing. I'm an insecure idiot and I'm sorry."

Krillin turned his head towards her in surprise since 18 NEVER apologizes. He saw true regret in her eyes as she gently caressed the bruises on his torso. "I can never be mad at you 18," Krillin said. "Just next time...maybe go a little easier on your husband when you're beating the crap outta him."

18 cuddled into his side and kissed his jawline. "You held your own."

Krillin kissed her lips gently but within moments it started to get very heated. 18 stood up and put her clothes back on hastily. "Let's finish this inside before the old man and the pig see us."

Krillin snorted as he adjusted his clothes and followed her inside. "They probably already did."


	6. Chapter 6

Oh Brother

Summary: A series of k18 one shots with an over-laying plot. Also featuring GCC, BV, GoVi, and more.

Warning: general warning about the rating. Some chapters in this story will contain mature language, violent scenes, and adult situations. It is not recommended for anyone under 18 (not that I can stop you if you choose to read anyways.) I will warn you in advance so you can skip those scenes if you so prefer.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ/S/GT or any of its characters.

6\. The Joke

(The chapter contains a small explicit scene.)

18 laughed when 17 landed on the beach with a giant bruise on his face. "Shut up," he said grumpily.

"What happened? Did Yamcha actually manage to hit you?" 18 said in surprise. "You know he's weaker than Krillin right?"

"Yes I know," 17 whined. "He caught me off guard with his Wolf Fang Fist."

"Why are you still messing with him?" 18 said shaking her head. "He learned his lesson. I'm starting to think this flirting thing is not a joke."

"Don't be ridiculous that human is entertaining when he's flustered," 17 said.

"Okay and what did you do when he punched you? Did you blast him?"

"Well no..."

18 smirked. "According to my database this is what will annoy you the most: 17 and Yamcha sitting in a tree..."

"SHUT UP!"

18 laughed as 17 stomped towards the ocean. Before he flew off though he turned around and said, "you wouldn't be so keen on Yamcha if you knew all the jokes he has pulled on your husband."

18 cocked her head to the side. "Jokes?"

"Look for his 'joke' box and you'll blast Yamcha for me," 17 said with a smirk before flying off.

So that's what 18 did for the day. Marron was playing with Goten and Trunks like she always did on Tuesdays at Bulma's house and Krillin was working. She searched their entire house for this 'joke box.'

She ended out finding the box in the back of Krillin's closet. It was a bright red box with a smiley on the front. 18 scoured through and found pictures of pranks involving a very embarrassed Krillin and laughing Yamcha, notes and prank items, and an item 18 didn't recognize.

She took the item out and looked over it trying to figure it out. She searched through her database but came up blank on a name. It was bright pink, shaped like a phallus but with a an excess piece hanging off the side and several buttons on the bottom of it.

"18? Uh, what are you doing with that?"

18 turned to Krillin and stood up angrily. "What is all this? I'm gonna wring Yamcha's neck!"

"No! 18 no!" Krillin said with a nervous laugh. "It's not a bad thing! Yamcha and I always prank each other! He has a box just like that one of all the crap I've done to him!"

18 look puzzled. "Why?"

"It's a part of our friendship," Krillin said with a laugh. "We don't mean anything out of malice."

"Hm," 18 said. She lifted up the unknown object and said, "what is this?"

"Oh, haha," Krillin said blushing. "Yamcha gave me that when I was dating Maron, said that I would need it to please her."

18 cocked her head to the side.

"But he totally apologized when I started dating you ," Krillin backtracked. "He calls me a god."

"Yeah," 18 said with a nod, "but what IS this?"

Krillin's face turned beet red. "You, uh, don't know?"

"Why are you embarrassed?"

"18, that's a sex toy."

18's brows rose nearly up into her hairline. "A what!?"

"Yeah it's called a 'rabbit.'"

"How do you...use it?" 18 said a bit of color raising to her cheeks.

"Well I've never used it but you're supposed but that end in and the other..."

"Why don't you show me?"

(NOW IS WHEN YOU SKIP)

"Wait, what?"

"You've never used this right?" 18 said. "So you proved to Yamcha that you don't need this thing. Now I wanna see for myself that it's true."

"Uh..."

"Use it on me and then fuck me, so I can compare."

Krillin moved almost at the speed of light tackling 18 onto the bed and immediately shedding off her shirt. 18 sighed as Krillin immediately latched his lips onto her nipple.

Krillin desperately unbuckled 18's jeans and slid them down her legs along with her underwear.

18 tore her shirt off and Krillin unhooked her bra almost simultaneously. They kissed desperately as Krillin pinned her down to the bed.

18 sighed and scratched down Krillin's back, "no games."

Krillin nodded and grabbed the toy. He quickly inserted the batteries and grabbed the lube he had in the bedside drawer. He lubed up the toy and spread 18's legs wide. 18 bit her lip as Krillin gently inserted the toy making sure the phallus went deep and the clit stimulator was pressing in just the right spot. He turned on the toy making the stimulator vibrator and the phallus move in an up and down motion.

18 arched up almost instantly. "Oh wow," she said. "That's...uh really good."

"But I'm better," Krillin said leaning over 18 and kissing her neck. "I'll prove it momentarily."

18 groaned and gripped the sheets tightly.

...

(SAFE TO READ)

Yamcha arrived on the island in the morning ready to fly with Krillin over to Goku's house for a sparring session. Instead of Krillin being ready, waiting for him on the sand it was 18 holding an item.

"Good morn...ing?" He said as he stepped closer and realized what 18 was holding.

18 smirked and handed Yamcha the rabbit toy saying, "Krillin definitely does not need this."

She turned on her heel and walked inside trying to stop herself from looking back at the astonished Yamcha. She did however, stay by the door as Krillin walked out so she heard when Yamcha said, "YOU GOD!"


	7. Chapter 7

Oh Brother

Summary: A series of k18 one shots with an over-laying plot. Also featuring GCC, BV, GoVi, and more.

Warning: general warning about the rating. Some chapters in this story will contain mature language, violent scenes, and adult situations. It is not recommended for anyone under 18 (not that I can stop you if you choose to read anyways.) I will warn you in advance so you can skip those scenes if you so prefer.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ/S/GT or any of its characters.

7\. Visitors

It was really no surprise that the capsule time ship showed up right in the middle of a party for Beerus and Whis. Well it was a surprise but then it made more sense when the ship landed and everyone heard on the intercom Future Bulma's voice screeching, "Trunks young man! Get me back here right now with the ship! You could damage the future with this stupid little prank, now get...hey, hey! Chichi I'm still talki..."

"GOTEN! GET YOUR BUTT BACK IN THE PILOT SEAT AND COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Everyone, including the present Chichi flinched at the tone of her voice. The door opened, protests ignored and a teenaged Trunks stepped out followed by Goten who was grinning widely.

Trunks pressed a red button on the door and turned off the intercom.

"Hi!" Goten said cheerfully.

Bulma stepped forward. "W-what did you do?"

"We stole the ship," Trunks said with a grin. "We wanted to revisit our younger days."

"This is really bad Trunks, you could affect the timeline," Bulma said.

"We're not gonna do anything just say hi," Trunks said with a small shrug.

"Bulla, Marron, Pan! Come here!" Goten called into the ship.

Krillin and Gohan stepped forward at that. "You brought them?" 18 said.

Pan emerged first. She was a spitting image of her mother and both Gohan and Videl just watched her in awe. "Wow Uncle Goten you were right, my dad did used to do his hair like that," Pan said with a grin.

Marron followed after her skipping merrily. She was a medium height, obviously a mix of her parents with silky blonde hair and a barely discernible nose. Krillin wanted to cry she was so beautiful. He controlled himself but barely because 18 grabbed his hand tightly and he knew she was feeling the same.

The last person to emerge was a young blue-haired beauty. She was a spitting image of Bulma and there was no mistaking who she was.

Bulma stood there stunned and Vegeta stomped forward towards her. "You...who..."

"Trunks, is this?" Bulma said. "But she doesn't exist here!"

"Sure she does," Trunks said cheerfully. "In your belly mom."

Bulma looked down at her belly eyes wide and Vegeta whirled around so fast the air pushed the future teens backwards slightly. "Woman! You're pregnant?"

Bulma stammered. "I, uh, didn't...oh Kami I need a pregnancy test!" She turned and started running back towards the lab to take a test and Vegeta scampered after her like a lost puppy.

"That was fun," Trunks said chuckling.

"You are all in very big trouble when you get home," Chichi scolded wagging a finger. "But Goten you look wonderful son! Look how big you are!"

Goten puffed up his chest proudly. Goku approached him and patted his back, "I sense your powerful levels. Both of you reached God status, that's great."

"That's why we're here actually," Goten said. "We want to spar with you."

"Is he not there in the future to spar with you?" Krillin said.

"Oh please don't tell me another heart attack!" Chichi cried.

"No no, he's alive and well in this timeline, but he's the most powerful being in the universe," Trunks said. "We don't stand a chance."

"We wanted a more fair fight," Goten said.

Goku's face morphed into determination. "Let's do it!"

"Why is there always a fight at our gatherings?" Chichi said with a dejected sigh.

"Goten, brother," Gohan said a bit shyly. "How strong am I?"

"Oh brother you are way stronger than both of us even if we fuse," Goten said. "You were the one who..."

"Goten!" Marron said quickly jumping on his back. "You can't tell him that! You might change the future."

"Oh right sorry," Goten said chuckling.

Gohan looked proud. "Come on dad," Pan said walking to him and gripping his hand. "Let's find a good spot for the fight." She grabbed Videl's hand as well and gently flew them up to sit on top of the ship.

Bulla stepped forward as Bulma and Vegeta walked back to the group looking stunned. Bulma was holding a pregnancy test. "So?" Bulla said with a smirk.

Bulma nodded. "I'm pregnant."

Vegeta strutted proudly as Bulma stepped forward and hugged Bulla.

"You are so beautiful!" Bulma said.

"Of course!" Vegeta said. "She's my daughter."

"Of course dad," Bulla said.

Marron walked to Krillin and 18 and hugged them tightly. "I'm apologizing in advance for this and all the other terrible things I will do."

Krillin and 18 glanced at each other a bit scared.

"Spar time!" Goten said excitedly. "Let's not waste time. New tournament rules, in the air only. First to hit the ground loses."

Both Trunks and Goten stood next to each other and did their fusion technique. Gotenks quickly powered up to God level and flew up into the sky.

Goku powered up to God level as well and flew up into the sky. Gotenks attacked hard. He went with all his strength attacking Goku from every angle. Goku blocked all the attacks. Gotenks flipped in the air suddenly and kicked Goku straight on the chest.

Goku flew backwards but stopped himself midair. "Nice hit."

Vegeta huffed. "If you defeat him you'll have to spar with me."

"You're on!" Gotenks said cheerfully.

Goku retaliated using his instant transmission to get right in Gotenks' space and then punching him square in the jaw.

Gotenks smirked at him and put two fingers on his forehead. "Huh?" Goku said before Gotenks instant transmitted right into Goku's space and punched him right back.

Vegeta tensed up. No one but Goku knew that technique.

Gotenks flew right at Goku and kicked him into the air then instant transmitted to him. This time Goku was ready. He blocked the strong attack and delivered one of his own.

It went by quickly with attacks and blocks hitting each other with a force that it made loud impact sound. The humans of the group couldn't keep up but the Z fighters were all watching in awe.

Goku flipped out of the struggle panting and wiping blood and sweat from his face. Gotenks looked equally damaged but was smirking.

Goku and Vegeta perked up at the same time. "You're holding back?" Goku said.

"This is not even a fraction of your power!" Vegeta said clenching his fist.

Another ship appeared out of nowhere suddenly and Pan squeaked. "Scatter!"

Pan and Bulla immediately took to air as Gotenks powered up and got ready, "no I wanna finish the spar!"

"Bye mom, bye dad," Marron said giving them both a kiss. "I'll see you later."

The ship doors opened and an older Gohan stepped out. His hair was spiked up and he was wearing his glasses and crisp navy blue suit with a white shirt and a red tie.

"You all better not make me late to work," Gohan growled. "Get on the ship and head back to our time."

Videl perked up and said to the current Gohan, "Gohan you look...wow."

Gohan blushed furiously and watched as his future counterpart stepped forward and crossed his arms in a dominant stance.

Marron immediately walked back to the ship, "I won't even try to run."

"Thank you Marron," Gohan said.

"We are sparring we wanna finish the fight!" Gotenks complained.

"No you are here to show off," Gohan said. "You both know you can defeat dad and Vegeta in this time, you're just mad cause you had trained in the hyperbolic time chamber and dad was able to beat you without even transforming to Super Saiyan."

"I'm not going back," Gotenks said stubbornly.

Gohan sighed. He put two fingers on his forehead and appeared beside Bulla who shrieked and tried to fly away but Gohan grabbed her arm. He flew her down to the ship and gently pushed her in.

"Pan, young lady, don't make me go get you," Gohan said.

Pan didn't respond instead she flew behind Gotenks and hid behind him.

Gohan powered up to Super Saiyan and shot up to the air. Goku and Vegeta's jaws dropped. His Super Saiyan form was stronger than their God form!

He reached Gotenks instantly and Gotenks immediately sent a kick in his direction. Gohan dodged it swiftly and flipped around delivering a kick to the back of his head.

Gotenks flew down to the floor and landed hard creating a crater. The impact was strong enough to break their fusion.

Gohan gripped Pan by the ear and guided her down to the ship. "You are grounded young lady! Get on the ship now!"

"Yes father, sorry," Pan said dejectedly.

Gohan encapsuled his ship and gripped Trunks and Goten by the shirts taking them to the other ship. "If you do that again I will kick your ass back to kindergarten!" He threw them into the ship and powered down to his regular form.

"Sorry they bothered you."

Gohan got on the ship and they left. That is when Gohan decided to put his whole head into training.


	8. Chapter 8

Oh Brother

Summary: A series of k18 one shots with an over-laying plot. Also featuring GCC, BV, GoVi, and more.

Warning: general warning about the rating. Some chapters in this story will contain mature language, violent scenes, and adult situations. It is not recommended for anyone under 18 (not that I can stop you if you choose to read anyways.) I will warn you in advance so you can skip those scenes if you so prefer.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ/S/GT or any of its characters.

8\. Sacrifice

It had been nearly seven months since 17 had moved in with his sister and her family and tensions were running high. 17 was sloppy and disorganized and often upset Krillin with his comments and bad attitude. Krillin was at his breaking point and 18 had asked her brother to look for a new place to live.

"You're choosing that midget over me?"

"17 he's my husband, the father of my child," 18 said. "I am used to living with you but he is not."

"I'm doing pretty well as a park ranger I'll find a place to live, I'll be out by the end of the week."

"You can visit anytime 17 I just think it would be better for all of us if we lived apart."

"I get it 18, I get it," 17 said sighing. "I'm a difficult guy, but I do care about you and I love the little squirt and Krillin...well I couldn't have chosen a better husband for you."

18 smiled. "I know 17, I really do."

"I'll go look for a place," 17 said swatting 18 away as she hugged him.

"I'm gonna take Marron to Chichi's for Goten's birthday party, and then I have to sit down with Krillin. He left this morning so upset, I don't even know where he went."

"I'll take Marron you go find Krillin," 17 offered.

"Are you sure?"

"This was all my fault, I'll take Marron you go find your husband."

"Thanks 17."

18 waved at him and left the house as Marron came bounding down the stairs ready to go. 17 picked her up and walked outside. "Let's go."

"You're taking me to Goten's house Uncle 17?"

"Yes tyke," he responded taking to air as Marron gripped tightly to his neck. He took Goten's gift and put it in his pocket. "I'll keep that safe for you."

It was on his way to Goku's place that he ran into Krillin who was flying in the opposite direction.

"Krillin!" 17 said stopping midflight.

"Daddy!" Marron said cheerfully trying to jump into his dad's arms.

Krillin caught her and hugged her tight.

"18 is looking for you," 17 said.

"I was heading back home but I'll go find her."

"I'm taking Marron to Goten's birthday party."

Krillin eyed him suspiciously. "Really?"

"Hey!" They both turned around when they saw a fearsome group of biker men floating in front of them.

Krillin knew exactly who they were, since he had arrested them several times. Krillin had to use his powers on them so the men committed terrible crimes in search of a power source that could put them on Krillin's level. Looks like they found it.

"What do you guys want?" Krillin said in annoyance.

"We found the power Officer Chestnut and now we will kill you," the leader of the group said as the other men laughed and cracked their knuckles. They powered up and Krillin tensed up.

"17 take Marron home," Krillin said.

It happened quickly in a perfectly planned move. All seven men powered up a giant ki blast that would've obliterated Krillin instantly and shot it right at him and Marron.

17 moved quickly jumped in between Krillin and the blast. The blast crashed into him hard and Krillin cried out, "17! No!"

Krillin caught his unconscious, bleeding body before it could fall out of the sky and placed him on a nearby island with Marron. "Marron I want you to stay here with Uncle 17 and if any of those men try to come here I want you to run and to hide okay?"

Marron whimpered in fear. "Okay daddy."

Krillin powered up and flew up to the men who were laughing. "Did you see how we destroyed that twerp?"

"Now you're gonna see how this twerp destroys you," Krillin growled as his white aura surrounded him.

"What is it Officer Chestnut? Did we hurt your boyfriend?"

Krillin rolled his eyes at the childishness. "He's my brother-in-law you morons."

"And my brother."

The icy voice was clear as day and that's the voice that usually terrified Krillin. He could see that it had the same effect on the men who looked at 18 in surprise.

She looked as fierce as that day on the highway and Krillin knew if he didn't intervene she would kill them all.

"No killing!" He said.

"Killing?" The gang leader said laughing. "Hah! That little thing?"

Krillin smirked and said, "now!"

They both zoomed towards the men so fast they didn't even see them coming. One punch from each of them sent the men flying they landed on nearby islands unconscious.

The other men panicked and started attacking but they weren't even close to getting a hit in.

Combined they were as strong as Super Saiyan Vegeta fighting 18 on the highway. Even Krillin himself was stronger than that but he knew these men had no scruples. They would hurt his daughter.

18 swatted two more men down like flies as Krillin kicked one in the stomach and slammed him down with interlocked hands. Another man jumped on top of Krillin's back but 18 tugged him off and threw him into a mountain where he created a crater and fell to the ground unconscious.

They heard the zooming of a ki blast and saw the leader shooting a blast right at Marron who was on the island behind them. He was the last one standing and he used all his power to create it. 18 and Krillin zoomed towards her as fast as they could but they knew they could never reach her on time. "Marron run!" Krillin screamed.

The ki blast was almost on top of Marron when 17 appeared out of nowhere and slapped it away. The leader pissed himself, Krillin was sure of it. 17 was bloody and very very pissed off. He zoomed forward and punched the leader in the stomach making his eyes nearly pop out. He punched him in the jaw sending teeth flying and finished off by doing a roundhouse kick that knocked him out before he even hit the ground.

17 dust off his shoulders and flew back down to the island where he picked Marron up and flew to 18 who took the child and hugged her tight.

"Oh Kami 17 thank you!" 18 said nearly in tears.

"I thought those guys killed you with that blast," Krillin said.

17 scoffed. "I'm not that easy to kill."

"You could've sacrificed yourself for us, 17," Krillin said. "Thank you."

"You're family," 17 said taking Marron back. "Now you go home and talk, I'll get Marron to that birthday party."

"17, that's not.."

"You got a lot to talk about, now go on," 17 said.

"Goku should have some sensu beans," Krillin said.

17 nodded and flew off towards Goku's house. Krillin sighed and grabbed 18's hand as they headed home to talk.


	9. Chapter 9

Oh Brother

Summary: A series of k18 one shots with an over-laying plot. Also featuring GCC, BV, GoVi, and more.

Warning: general warning about the rating. Some chapters in this story will contain mature language, violent scenes, and adult situations. It is not recommended for anyone under 18 (not that I can stop you if you choose to read anyways.) I will warn you in advance so you can skip those scenes if you so prefer.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ/S/GT or any of its characters.

9\. Stronger

(Warning: this chapter has NSFW content)

Krillin could feel his strength building as the bullets bounced off of his impenetrable skin and he rushed the assailants. In less than a minute the men were on the ground unconscious and Krillin felt the strongest he'd ever been. He was going to test that theory today. Training with Goku was doing miracles for his strength, so now he would have a daylong session with Piccolo in the hyperbolic time chamber. In only one day he would get the training of an entire year.

He waved goodbye to the other police officers who were still stunned at his display of heroics and hopped on his motorcycle. He changed at the precinct into his fighting Gi and then shot up into the air towards Dende's tower.

Piccolo was waiting for him patiently at the entrance of the chamber. "I can feel that you have grown stronger Krillin, I am impressed."

"Stronger than before? Like when I was still fighting?"

"Yes," Piccolo said. "You have surpassed any of the other humans, even Tien and Yamaha."

Krillin beamed. The news of that made him happy. He felt strong and refueled.

"After we complete our training I am confident you can match up to Goku at Super Saiyan level."

Krillin nearly laughed aloud. "Don't push it Piccolo. If I am able to beat Goku at his regular level I'll be happy."

"You already can do that Krillin," Piccolo said with a smirk. "Goku fights with all brawn and you use your brain."

Krillin thought about that a moment. As children Goku was always stronger than him but Krillin often defeated him because of his wittiness. Piccolo opened the door to the chamber and said, "ready?"

Krillin nodded with determination and followed him inside.

…

18 had grown accustomed to seeing Krillin every single day. When they were dating and even engaged they would go a few days without seeing each other and it would be fine, but now on the first day of Krillin's absence 18 was starting to feel anxious and nervous as if having withdrawal from a drug. Marron was satisfied with the answer "daddy went to go get stronger with Uncle Piccolo" and went right to bed with a smile on her face. 18…not so much.

Needless to say she was irritated to no end the following morning. Androids didn't need to sleep so she didn't feel tired but she very much liked her cuddle-with-husband routine, so she was grumpy. She left Marron at Chichi's for a play date just to spare the young girl from her frustration.

Then to top it all off Krillin arrives later than expected. His Gi was all torn up, he had scratches and bruises and sweat everywhere. "Hey," he said with a soft smile shrugging off his Gi shirt and kicking off his pants as he entered the house. In just a black T shirt and shorts 18 could see just how giant his muscles had gotten.

His arms were thick and veiny with pure muscle and she swallowed loudly. It was loud enough to catch his attention.

"Are you okay?" He said completely oblivious to her predicament.

"You…you look good," she muttered cheeks flushed and eyes darkening with lust.

"Yeah?" Krillin said with a grin. "I mean I'm all scratched up from that last fight with Piccolo and all sweaty…"

Before Krillin could finish 18's fist was nearly connecting to his face. He moved quickly without thinking about it and caught her fist in his hand. 18's eyes widened in surprise.

Narrowing her eyes in determination she swiped her leg around to kick him in the chest but he dodged it so quickly she didn't even see him move. She lunged forward again throwing punches and kicks with all her strength even though she knew she could seriously hurt him but she couldn't even get a hit in.

He was behind her suddenly and she couldn't react as his hand came down against her back and sent her hurdling towards a wall. He didn't even hit her hard enough to cause any real damage or even break through the wall of the house but he still sent her flying as if he has swatted a fly.

She tried to get up to continue fighting but he shoved her back down to the ground and pinned her there.

They had done "pinning" activities in the bedroom but every time 18 lost her patience she very easily got out of Krillin's grip and then pinned him down. This time though, no matter how much she struggled she couldn't break free.

(NSFW content now)

He was stronger then her and the more she struggled the tighter he held on. 18's breath came in harsh pants and she could feel the undeniable wetness in between her thighs. Part of her was frustrated that he was actually stronger than her and the other part absolutely loved it.

Krillin' face was crunched in concentration trying to keep her down as she fought but 18 could feel his hardness pressing against her hip.

18 couldn't take it anymore. She was never EVER the one to break during sexual encounters with Krillin. She would often initiate but he was always the one who turned into a shuddering mess who couldn't control himself. She always used her sex appeal and her superior strength to control him like a puppet, but now he was the puppeteer.

She briefly wondered why she hadn't let him really take control until now because she felt so hot she thought she would burn a hole through the floor. She surged upwards and pressed her lips against his hard. He was taken by surprise and released his grip.

She slammed him against the nearby wall with the force of the kiss and gripped him through his shorts. He was not just hard he was twitching.

"K-Kami 18," he breathed as she slid down to her knees and yanked his shorts off. His erection sprung free nearly hitting 18 in the face but she didn't care as she gripped him tightly and wrapped her lips around him.

Krillin grunted and gripped her hair. Being in the chamber was tough for him. He and 18 had a very good sex life. Granted it wasn't as active as Vegeta and Bulma's, but they both were pretty insatiable and they never went more than a week without it. He had lived an entire year in that chamber doing nothing but focusing his mind and training.

18 stopped abruptly with a shout of pain. Krillin looked down in surprise and saw that he had actually hurt her when he pulled her hair. That never happened…EVER.

"Oh Kami 18 I'm sorry! I didn't mean…"

"Do it again."

Krillin gulped. "What?"

"Do it again," 18 said biting her lip.

Krillin slipped his fingers into her hair and tugged hard. 18 cried out again and gripped his thighs. Krillin yanked her to her feet, twirled her around and shoved her against the couch.

He placed a hand on her shoulder and leaned her over the arm of the couch until she was face down against the cushions. "You like my strength?"

"F-fuck…yes Krillin. Yes!"

He gripped her jeans and ripped them clean off effortlessly. She moaned as he rubbed his hands over the smooth skin of her bottom. He yanked off her panties settled behind her.

He didn't plunge in though, just pressed himself against her until she whimpered. "You like it when I hurt you?" He said lifting his hand and slapping 18's butt cheek hard.

18 cried out. "Yes! Krillin! Fuck again!"

He spanked her again harder.

"Again!"

SMACK!

"Uhhh again!"

SMACK!

"Fuuuuck again! Again!"

SMACK SMACK SMACK!

"Kriiiilllinnn! Fuck me! Fuck me hard!"

She didn't need to say it twice. He pushed into her soaking vagina easily and immediately started thrusting. He knew he wouldn't last long but neither would she. Her hands clawed at the couch desperately and her moans were so loud Krillin was sure all of the Z fighters with advanced hearing could hear.

Sweat coated both of their bodies and Krillin was so close he could feel the tingling rising up from his toes. He thrust faster and harder but now knew he could hurt her so he was mindful. 18's walls were tightening around him and he gripped her hips to try to hang on a little longer.

"Don't stop! Kami Krillin I'm gonna…I'm gonna cum…ohhhhhhh Kriiiillliinnn!"

Krillin felt the heat at the pit of his stomach but grit his teeth until 18 got there. The moment he felt the spawning, saw her trembling body nearly flying off the couch in pleasure, and heard her piercing cries he released himself with a long groan.

He let himself plop down against her sweaty back panting heavily. 18 remained still, breathing hard not bothering to move the strands of blonde hair that were matted against her forehead and cheek, or even open her eyes.

(It's safe to read now)

He pushed the hair away from her face and gently kissed her temple before stepping away from her.

"I didn't hurt you did I?"

To that 18 did react. She began laughing and she slowly rose from the couch and turned towards him. "Oh yeah you did hurt me but I liked it."

Krillin blushed.

"Enjoy it while it lasts Krillin cause now I'm going to start training too," 18 said with a smirk. "Let's see how much longer you'll be stronger than me."


	10. Chapter 10

Oh Brother

Summary: A series of k18 one shots with an over-laying plot. Also featuring GCC, BV, GoVi, and more.

Warning: general warning about the rating. Some chapters in this story will contain mature language, violent scenes, and adult situations. It is not recommended for anyone under 18 (not that I can stop you if you choose to read anyways.) I will warn you in advance so you can skip those scenes if you so prefer. This chapter is NSFW.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ/S/GT or any of its characters.

10\. Wedding Day

The party was in full swing in the expansive backyard of Capsule Corp. Android 18 clad in her gorgeous wedding dress smiled at Chichi who gushed her congratulations and hugged her tightly. Krillin on the other hand was trying to not dirty his tuxedo as drunk Yamcha tugged on his arm to take him to the bar.

"Yamcha I'm not getting drunk on my wedding day," Krillin said laughing. "Go find Launch and make her sneeze, then she'll drink with you."

"Yeah after she shoots me," Yamcha slurred staggering away. "You owe me bro!"

"Deal," Krillin responded.

"Krillin!" Chichi jumped him with a tight hug. "Congratulations! I'm so happy for you two!"

"Thank you Chichi," Krillin said.

"Okay everything is set," Bulma said pulling 18 into a small side hug. Normally 18 hated public displays of affection but today was so perfect she didn't even mind.

When she was remodified she never thought she would find someone like Krillin who would love her unconditionally regardless of her flaws. The ceremony had been perfect with Yamcha as the best man and Bulma as the maid of honor and even Vegeta was in attendance.

Now though, she was ready to go home with her new husband.

"Master Roshi and Oolong are set up in one of the best rooms in the house for the week," Bulma said. "The island is all yours."

"Ah thank you Bulma!" Krillin said cheerfully hugging the blue haired woman tightly.

"Get out of here you two," Bulma said waving them away.

Krillin stepped forward and lifted his arm to get everyone's attention. The DJ stopped the music and everyone quieted down to listen to the groom.

"I want to thank everyone for sharing this day with 18 and I," Krillin said. "Sharing our love with our friends and family has truly been an honor. My wife and I will take our leave now, please enjoy the rest of the festivities and thank you again for coming."

He reached out to 18, grabbed her by the hand and levitated into the air. Everyone clapped and cheered their well wishes as they both lifted off the ground and flew away.

They were at the island in a few minutes. The moment they landed 18 kicked off her heels and sighed at the feeling of the sand between her toes.

Krillin started laughing hysterically and 18 looked at him like he was crazy. After a few moments though she started laughing along with him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground.

She usually did that to him because of her superior height, but when he did it she enjoyed it very much. He spun her around a few times then set her down on the sand.

They stood there for a moment forehead to forehead just laughing. Krillin kept his grip tightly around 18's waist and 18 had her arms draped loosely over Krillin's shoulders.

"I love you," Krillin said once their laughter died down.

(NSFW content begins now, skip if you want to)

"I love you too Krillin," 18 said. "So much." Krillin levitated up to her level and kissed her passionately. 18 responded instantly. She slid her hands into his dark locks and opened her mouth for his tongue.

She stepped backwards pulling him along with her until she was pressed against the wall of the Kame House.

Krillin moved his lips down and kissed neck. 18 sighed at the action and then moaned when he gently bit down on her tender flesh.

"When I removed that garter from your leg earlier I could smell your arousal you know," he said casually planting soft kisses on her chest.

"Yeah?" 18 breathed. "Well that's what you do to me you little cue ball."

Krillin leaned back and flashed her smile. He pointed to his hair and said, "not anymore."

Krillin only heard her soft chuckle as he got down on one knee and lifted 18's wedding dress over his head.

"Kami Krillin," 18 sighed placing her hands flat on the wall. Krillin tugged down her already soaked underwear and 18 lifted one foot out of it to let it hang on the other ankle.

Krillin spread her legs and dove in immediately. His tongue swiped up in one solid movement just tasting her essence.

18 sighed and leaned her head back against the wall. Krillin swirled his tongue around slowly and then started flicking her clit up and down.

18 moaned lowly and started panting anxiously. Krillin already knew 18 very well. He knew every inch of her more than he knew himself. He gently wrapped his lips around her clit then started sucking it slowly. 18's moans increased in volume.

Krillin didn't let up. He sucked harder and faster until he felt 18's legs shaking and heard her crying out his name. The orgasm hit her so hard her knees buckled and he had to catch her before she fell.

He held her close afterwards as she panted heavily and covered her face with kisses.

Then he lifted her into his arms bridal style to which she responded by lying her head on his chest. He planted a gentle kiss on her forehead and carried her inside for the first time as Mr. and Mrs. Chestnut.


	11. Chapter 11

Oh Brother

Summary: A series of k18 one shots with an over-laying plot. Also featuring GCC, BV, GoVi, and more.

Warning: general warning about the rating. Some chapters in this story will contain mature language, violent scenes, and adult situations. It is not recommended for anyone under 18 (not that I can stop you if you choose to read anyways.) I will warn you in advance so you can skip those scenes if you so prefer.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ/S/GT or any of its characters.

11\. In-Law

It was definitely not what Krillin was expecting to see when he arrived home after a long day of work. The balcony of their house was huge, and they often used it for large brunches with Yamcha and Tien and Goku, but it seemed rather small now with the amount of boxes and suitcases there.

Krillin landed on the balcony and scratched his bald head in confusion. 18 stepped out onto the balcony with a tray with dinner and a beer. She gave him a smile and said, "mm you look so sexy in your uniform."

Krillin narrowed his eyes. Dinner was normal after a long day of work, but a compliment like that outside of the bedroom was practically unheard of.

"What's going on 18?"

"What do you mean honey?" She said forcing a smile through her teeth.

"Honey?" Krillin scoffed. "Okay now I know something is up. What is going on? What is all this stuff?"

18 cracked a fake smile and said, "well, uh, something kinda came up…"

At the moment the door burst open and Marron followed by three other small children ran out laughing and cheering. A gorgeous woman with long black hair that reached her butt, a slender but modest body, bright green eyes, and wearing a T shirt that read "Satan City Zoo" stepped out and smiled warmly at the children.

"So you're a cue ball again."

Krillin actually visibly shivered at the sound of that cold voice. Android 17 stepped outside right beside the beautiful woman and gently placed an arm around her shoulders.

"17 I told you to wait inside so I can talk to him first!" 18 snapped.

"Eh just do it like a bandaid," he said with a careless shrug.

"I don't like the sound of this," Krillin moaned.

"Krillin this is 17's family," 18 said. "As you know 17 is a park ranger and recently he and Goku took down some poachers. Well one of them wanted revenge so he managed to find 17's home. He burned everything to the ground. Thankfully Myriah and the kids were out of the house."

"He burned your house down!" Krillin said shocked. "Everyone is okay though?"

"Yeah we are all okay thankfully, but we are kinda homeless right now…" 17 said.

18 gave him a pleading look. Krillin took a moment to look around at all the belongings around the balcony, many of them were charred with ash and some were burnt pretty badly. 17 stepped forward and said, "I know last time I lived here it didn't go well but that's because I was single back then, now I have a family." He motioned to his wife and the children.

"This is my wife Myriah," he said. "Shortly after I moved out of the island I found an abandoned cabin in the woods. I started protecting the animals there in memory of Android 16 who loved animals. I met Myriah when she came onto the island to release some panthers she had helped rehabilitate at Satan City Zoo. She's a zoologist. A year later we had our first baby boy Juno."

The boy ran up to Krillin and hugged his leg. He had the same ice blue eyes that both android 17 and 18 had, but the tan skin and soft features of Myriah. "Hi Uncle Krillin!" He said excitedly.

"We got married right after he was born and decided to adopt these twins." The young boy and girl who had brown hair and brown eyes, with pale white skin both waved at the same time and grinned. "I did some research back at Gero's lab after I was resuscitated and found our case files, so I gave the twins our former human names: Lazuli and Lapis."

Krillin was taken aback. He actually didn't know 18's human name. He looked at 18 who just gave him a small nod, telling him that she did know this information.

"The insurance company is already working on this Krillin," 17 continued. "We will be here for a month. Two tops."

Krillin sighed. "You didn't have to do all this, you're 18's family therefore you're my family too. You are always welcome here."

17 smiled and said, "thanks."

That was definitely something Krillin never saw in 17 before. He was happy and cheerful and polite. Miles different then the 17 that had moved in with them on the island.

"Thanks Krillin," 18 said planting a kiss on Krillin's cheek.

As 18 guided the family into the house, 17 grinned at him and said, "hmm looks familiar."


	12. Chapter 12

Oh Brother

Summary: A series of k18 one shots with an over-laying plot. Also featuring GCC, BV, GoVi, and more. Warning: general warning about the rating. Some chapters in this story will contain mature language, violent scenes, and adult situations. It is not recommended for anyone under 18 (not that I can stop you if you choose to read anyways.) I will warn you in advance so you can skip those scenes if you so prefer.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ/S/GT or any of its characters.

Warning: This chapter has a scene of adult nature, feel free to skip.

12\. Discussion

It was only five minutes after they settled into bed together that android 18 spoke in that soft tone that told Krillin that she wanted to have a serious conversation. They were cuddled together with 18 draping her leg over Krillin's thigh and her head tucked under his chin. She placed a gentle kiss on Krillin's chest and said, "I think we need to talk about something."

Krillin looked her in the eyes but did not sit up until she did. They both sat crossed legged on the bed looking at each other. Krillin nodded and said, "what is it baby?"

"Marron really likes her cousins," 18 said.

Krillin smiled. "Yes she seems very happy."

"It got me thinking that maybe Marron could have a kid around here all the time," 18 said. "You know after 17 and his family move out."

Krillin's eyes shot open. "Wha–you mean…" he gulped. "Another child?"

18 nodded. "Marron could do with another sibling."

"B-but you said you didn't want anymore children…"

18's eyebrows crunched together in anger. "You don't want to have another child with me?"

"That's not what I said!" Krillin said waving his hands, "I'm just trying to understand what you're saying. We have to discuss pros and cons here."

18 calmed down and nodded. "I want Marron to have a sibling."

"Agreed, but do you remember your pregnancy?" Krillin said. "It was exactly planned but Bulma still had to monitor you constantly because of the android parts. It could be difficult like that again."

18 sighed. "It was not a good experience but worth it. Marron is the best thing to ever happen to us, and any other child I had with you would be the same."

Krillin smiled. "Of course. What about finances? I am doing really well in the police force but that is a a large expense to add to everything."

18 frowned at that. "You're right, that is not something I had thought about…and I'm always thinking about money."

Krillin chuckled. "Well it wouldn't be impossible, it'd just be difficult."

"Right."

"If knowing all of this you still want to have another child I am more than willing 18," Krillin said taking her hands. "You and Marron are everything to me and if we can add more to our beautiful family how can I possibly say no?"

"Good because I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant."

Krillin's jaw dropped. "What?"

"My human cycle has not occurred in three months," 18 said. "I'm pretty sure that means I'm pregnant."

Krillin stared at her blankly for a moment before he burst into tears and pulled 18 into a hug. "Oh baby that's so great! We're gonna have another baby!"

18 could feel his excitement through his hug and couldn't help but smile and hold him tightly.

…

*3 months earlier*

(This is probably the part you shouldn't read if you don't like nsfw content)

18 arrived at capsule corp at 9am sharp to pick up her specially made birth control pills. Apparently Dr. Gero had plans for an android army and their enhanced bodies made them both extra fertile so regular human birth control pills were not strong enough to actually avoid pregnancy. Thankfully Bulma was a bigger genius than Gero and enhanced the pills to make them strong enough for 18. 18 usually had to go for a refill every 3 months of so.

She was greeted at the door by young Trunks and Pilaf and his gang. "Hi android 18! Are you looking for my mom?"

"Yes Trunks is she home?"

"She had an emergency in Satan City at one of the factories and rushed out, she asked me to give you this note."

18 took the note and read it:

Dear 18, sorry for not being here something just came up, I don't trust my son with your pills so I sent a capsule carrier over to your house with the pills. It should be arriving tonight. Sorry for wasting your time! See you soon,

Xoxo

Bulma

18 sighed and said, "thank you Trunks."

She took to air and flew towards Chichi's house to pick up Marron from her play date with Goten. She landed in front of the house where Chichi was grumbling in frustration and both Goten and Marron were hollering and cheering.

18 stepped closer and saw that the two children were cheering on a spar between Goku and Krillin. Krillin was wearing just his gi pants. His shirt had been torn off and was lying in the dirt. His muscles were bulging and sweaty and there were scratches and bruises all over his skin. Goku didn't look any better because his gi was completely covered in large weights that were pulling him down.

It was obvious that the weights slowed him down greatly and it gave Krillin the chance to actually inflict damage on his considerably stronger friend.

18 gulped. She felt like a dog in heat. Krillin was practically glistening underneath the sun and 18 was drooling at the thought of licking off that drop of sweat that was sliding down his lean torso. She wanted to follow it down to his belly and then lower.

Goku lunged at Krillin with a yell of fury but Krillin caught the fist and delivered a swift kick to his chest. Goku stumbled backwards but was careful not to pass the line of leaves that they had used to create a ring.

Goku zoomed towards Krillin again this time dodging the kick and slamming Krillin in the back. Krillin tumbled to the ground but did not fall out of the ring. He jumped to his feet narrowly dodging Goku's foot that had slammed into the floor right next to where he had been moments earlier.

18 saw a flash in Krillin's eyes and she knew he had a plan. The smirk that crossed his face made her body tremble with desire.

Krillin walked towards the edge of the ring and suddenly dropped to his knees with a painful groan and Goku came at him to finally push him out of the ring. 18 grinned and Chichi cried out, "Goku it's a trick!"

Through all her complaining and whining, Chichi had been silently supporting Goku the entire time. Goku stopped in his track at the words but it was too late, he had already fallen. Krillin leaped high into the air over Goku's head, with both of his feet he hit Goku's shoulder blades. Goku tumbled forward and since he was so close to the edge of the ring he fell right out.

Marron cheered loudly as Chichi said, "Goku how could you fall for that trick?"

Goku scratched his head and laughed, "good spar Krillin. You really got me! It won't be so easy next time."

"I don't imagine," Krillin said giving Goku a fist bump. He turned around and said, "oh hey 18! I wasn't needed at work today so I thought I'd train with Goku then take Marron home. I thought you'd be longer at Bulma's."

Krillin didn't know about the pills he thought they just got together for girl talk or something.

"Bulma had a work emergency," 18 said. "Come on let's go to the lake and get you cleaned up."

"Yeah here's your other outfit Krillin," Chichi said with a knowing look towards 18. "You guys should stay for dinner, I cooked porkchops and filet mignon steak."

"Chichi that sounds perfect!" Goku said salivating.

"Well go shower first, you will not sit at my dinner table all sweaty and gross," Chichi said. "Kids play for a bit more, dinner is almost ready."

"We'll be back shortly," 18 said taking Krillin's hand and tugging him towards the lake.

"I can clean myself up babe," Krillin argued as she rushed them into the woods. "Also why don't I just use the shower in the guest bathroom?"

"Shut up will ya?" 18 said throwing Krillin against a tree. Krillin grunted at the impact but before he could protest 18 was kissing him.

18's breathing was hard and erratic as she shoved her tongue into his mouth and ground her hips against him. It took only moments before she felt his hardness pressing against her.

She slid one hand into his pants and stroked him once. He groaned lowly and gripped her shoulders. "18, fuck, we are, expected at dinner, ah…"

"Then shut the hell up and fuck me."

She backed away from him and pulled her underwear out from underneath her skirt. That was all it took for Krillin to lunge at her like a panther. He slammed her into another tree that creaked loudly at the impact. He raised her up against it and she wrapped her legs around his waist. With one hard thrust he was inside of her.

18 grunted loudly and gripped his shoulders. He started moving his hips hard and fast instantly. His gi pants were pooled at his feet but that did not stop his momentum. He pushed off the ground with his feet as hard as could plunging into her deeper and harder.

18's skin would bruise from the impact if she has been a regular human, but she encouraged him to go faster and harder. He pushed more and more until 18's eyes clenched shut and a cry ripped from her throat.

Krillin grunted and thrust erratically before releasing himself into her.

…

*Present Day*

Bulma glanced at the couple over her desk. "Seriously? Three months 18 and you didn't think to get checked? You know how dangerous it could be."

"I missed a few cycles I thought that happened to females often," 18 said with a shrug.

"Missing cycles? No not at all," Bulma said shaking her head. "It can happen to some women but it is no way normal, especially not for three months in a row."

"So what now?" Krillin said.

"The test results should be in very soon and then we can proceed from there," Bulma said. "If this is anything like your pregnancy with Marron your android parts are going to try to assimilate the fetus to create an android baby. I worked very hard to stop that from happening, so I did create some prototype prenatal pills that can help with that."

"Prenatal pills? When did you do that?" Krillin said.

"After the craziness of your first pregnancy…you know just in case."

"Do they work?" 18 said.

"I don't know, you weren't pregnant to try them out, until now."

There was a beep and Bulma sighed. "Okay the results are done."

Krillin took 18's house nervously as Bulma typed away on the computer reading the results. After a moment Bulma looked at them and said, "the results are positive. Android 18, you are pregnant."


End file.
